STIGMA
by mokadust
Summary: "That light, please illuminate my sins. Where i can't turn back the red blood is flowing down. Deeper, i feel like dying everyday. Please let me be punished. Please forgive me for my sins." -KIM Taehyung [Stigma] "Kau hanya boleh minum denganku. Ingat itu, Kook." [VKook Oneshot BxB RnR]


"That light, please illuminate my sins. Where i can't turn back the red blood is flowing down. Deeper, i feel like dying everyday. Please let me be punished. Please forgive me for my sins." -KIM Taehyung [Stigma]

STIGMA

By. Mokabernet

Kim Taehyung ∙ Jeon Jungkook ∙ BTS

| BxB | top! **V** bottom! **JK** | M | Romance ∙ Slice of Life |

 _ **typo(s)**_

xxx

Perhatikan TAHUN.

 **[2003]**

"Ibuku adalah Monster dan Ayahku adalah Alien," begitu kata Taehyung kepada guru di sekolah, ketika ia disuruh untuk mendeskripsikan seperti apa rupa Ibunya ketika bersamanya.

Tentu hal itu membuat semua orang yang mendengar kalimat Taehyung terkejut, terdiam, dan langsung meringis. Tidak betul-betul memahami yang dimaksud Taehyung. Bocah yang selalu dikenal dengan sikap acuh-tak-acuhnya terhadap kelakuannya sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan apakah ia bakal disukai sekitar karena suka tertawa sendiri dan terlampau usil, membuat jengkel teman-temannya. Tidak mempercayai seorang pun dalam hidupnya ... selain dirinya sendiri itu berkata sedemikian jahat tentang Ibunya.

Guru yang menanyakan hal itu kepada Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja membaca deskripsi anak-anak Sekolah Dasar yang diajarnya dengan kalimat menggemaskan : Ibuku cantik karena pandai memasak. Ibu sangat baik hati. Ibu seperti malaikat ... Taehyung sendiri dipanggil ke depan kelas karena sang guru tidak menemukan jawaban apapun di kertas muridnya itu selain nama Kim Taehyung yang diukir dengan pensil tumpul. Menimbulkan sedikit noda berupa serbuk-serbuk mini di kertas.

Dan Taehyung masih diam. Berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, tidak berarti sama sekali kecuali hidungnya yang tidak pernah lupa untuk mengembuskan karbondioksida dan menarik paksa oksigen ke dalam lubang kecil cuping hidungnya, memasukkan ke dalam paru-paru yang lantas dicerna kembali. Lidahnya gatal ingin meludah, namun ia tetap berdiri.

"Tak baik mengatai ibumu seperti itu, Taehyung." Sang guru menekuni rambut Taehyung dengan jemari panjangnya yang kurus. "Beliau tetap orang tuamu," sambung wanita yang tengah mengandung jabang bayi di perutnya itu tersenyum. Menyelipkan sayang kepada bocah delapan tahun dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas. []

[2011]

Maka Taehyung selalu ingat perkataan guru Sekolah Dasarnya itu agar tidak membenci sang Ibu. Sesering apapun wanita cantik itu membuat tubuhnya babak belur. Sebanyak apapun Ibunya memasukkan kecoak ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Ia tidak pernah membenci Ibunya. Berteguh pada; beliau adalah orang yang telah melahirkanmu.

Dan Taehyung kini terlihat tengah duduk di sudut ruangan. Kakinya terlipat dengan pandangan kabur. Ada sedikit bercak di sekitar keningnya yang terasa pusing, mengalir tak begitu deras meski tetesan itu masih menodai pakaiannya yang baru; licin dan wangi. Memeluk lutut dengan desis napas yang ringan, memerhatikan sosok yang tengah tergolek dengan selimut tipis membungkus tubuhnya.

Sudah dua hari ... tiga, tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Ibunya sudah berada dalam posisi seperti itu sejak kepulangannya dari Study Tour yang diadakan sekolah ke Seoul selama Tiga hari dua malam. Menjalani banyak hal yang dulu baginya sangat tidak masuk akal, melihat begitu banyak gedung dengan ukuran diluar pikirannya, mengerdilkan bangunan apartement yang hanya punya lima lantai di Daegu. Mengecilkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah kecil, mungil, seperti triplek kering.

Di sisi tubuh Taehyung terdapat banyak sekali noda lain, aroma menguar dari ruangan pengap nan sempit. Botol-botol bertubuh gemuk dan ramping di bagian atas banyak tergeletak, kosong, dengan aroma yang menyengat. Ada gelas pecah. Ada bekas pembakaran yang entah darimana. Ada bekas kekerasan yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan lagi ketika ia mendengar suara serenceng pintu terdengar, membuat kepalanya mendongak dan langsung meluncur ke arah Ibunya yang masih berada dalam balutan selimut putih.

Taehyung baru enam belas tahun. Baru menemukan suatu tujuan dalam hidupnya. Dan ia harus kehilangan hal itu ketika sesosok yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk dengan tangan menenteng plastik besar berisi botol-botol yang saling beradu menimbulkan suara berisik, mengganggu. Kakinya menendang tubuh wanita lemah di sisi Taehyung agar menyingkir, dan wanita itu menurut tanpa bicara. Menggeser tidurnya ke lantai, sedangkan si pria duduk di atas kasur lepek yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Suara kelontang yang ditimbulkan botol soju terdengar bersama berisik kantong plastik. Bunyi tutup yang terbuka, dan decakan yang membuat Taehyung ingin menulikan telinga. Matanya terkatup, memilih memeluk Ibunya yang memiliki begitu banyak memar di wajahnya. Tak berkata. []

 **[2017]**

"Nama?"

"Kim Taehyung."

"Usia?"

"Dua puluh tiga."

"Orang tua?"

"Tak punya."

 **[2006]**

"Siapa itu? Jelek sekali," Kim Namjoon bergurau saat melihat gambaran Taehyung. Kepalanya condong melewati leher sisi kiri sahabatnya, tidak terlalu memerhatikan jika wajah kesal Taehyung sudah menyembul dengan lirikan mata rubah, kelam dan terlampau lebar. Cukup bagus, sih. Tidak banyak orang korea dengan mata seperti itu ... cantik, begitu manis. Rasanya ingin dilumat dan ditelan. Dibutakan begitu lirikan itu membuat Namjoon sadar dan terkekeh. "Aku bercanda," katanya menepuk bahu Taehyung dan memilih mundur. Kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, sedangkan Taehyung kini kembali fokus pada gambaran yang ia buat.

Itu Ibunya ... entahlah. Tidak mirip. Malah lebih seperti pria tua yang membawa labu di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan satunya kosong. Sama-sama terangkat dengan dua kaki bengkok, bersinggungan dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Mengakhiri kelas melukis dengan tatapan sinis kepada lukisannya sendiri, membawanya ke dalam remasan. Membakarnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kloset sampai abu-abu itu hanyut sepenuhnya ke comberan yang mengalir entah kemana. Lautan. Sungai. Terserah. []

 **[2015]**

Taehyung sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Usianya sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang pekerja. Berbaur dengan masyarakat, meskipun di usia belia ia sudah diajari sang Ibu untuk tidak manja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan membantu tetangga memanen Ubi, bayam, sayuran atau apapun yang menghasilkan uang. Maka Taehyung tidak terkejut ketika kali pertama bekerja, ia harus pulang malam.

Bekerja di sebuah kafe. Menjadi seorang pelayan yang gantengnya malah membuat para pelanggan hanya berlama-lama di sana demi melihat wajah Taehyung, bukan untuk memesan karena makanannya enak. Makanannya biasanya saja, kata Hoseok-salah satu teman magang yang suka sekali memamerkan senyum sumringah. Menepuk bahu Taehyung yang sejak dua minggu lalu sudah mendapat banyak fans. Terkhusus untuk anak sekolah menengah, kadang secara terang-terangan tersenyum centil, memuji betapa tampannya Taehyung, meminta nomornya ... modus minta difotokan dan berakhir meminta foto bersama Taehyung.

Tidak keberatan juga. Ia malah menikmati itu, setidaknya ia tidak harus berpikir bahwa berdiri sepanjang sepuluh jam akan menendang fungsi kakinya. Membuatnya bosan setengah hidup dan mengakhiri semua omong kosong itu dengan keluar, mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi ketika dipikirkan lagi, tempat itu tidak sebegitu buruk sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang kini ia perhatikan.

Sesuatu?

Bukan.

Seseorang.

Siswa sekolah menengah dari School Of Performing Art yang seragam kuningnya begitu mencolok. Masih duduk di salah satu kursi single dengan pandangan terfokus pada handphone, menonton sesuatu. Tidak tahu apa, tapi Taehyung terlihat tertarik untuk tetap memfokuskan netra pada siswa itu. Di depan siswa itu selalu ada secangkir espresso dengan beberapa butir permen bonusan. Berpikir bahwa itu hal biasa untuk anak Sekolah dengan uang saku tipis; memesan apa saja asal murah dan hati senang.

Dan Taehyung tahu bahwa anak itu bernama Jeon Jungkook dari name tag yang tidak pernah terlepas dari seragam sekolahnya. Akan datang di kafe Moura setiap jam tiga sore dengan sebuah buku sketsa di himpitan lengannya, memilih duduk di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri paling belakang. Jauh dari aroma kopi, melainkan dekat pendingin ruangan. Dan jika tidak di sana, Jeon Jungkook akan duduk di tengah ruangan ... di bawah kipas angin yang berputar rendah. Hanya untuk hiasan sebenarnya. Kemudian akan keluar dari kafe setelah menyadari beberapa pelayan sudah melepaskan apron yang melingkar di pinggang. Mengangkat dagu kemudian berjalan keluar.

Taehyung juga tahu bahwa Jungkook selalu membayar lebih dulu minumannya.

"Apa yang kau tonton?" tanya Taehyung setelah sekian lama mendiamkan lelaki muda bersurai cokelat kelam itu, nuansa wajahnya yang menyejukkan menyiratkan kepolosan tak bersyarat dengan tampang melongo yang lucu. Matanya secerah rembulan di kejauhan, agak menyembunyikan isi handphonenya saat melihat pelayan ganteng itu berdiri di depan dengan senyuman yang hanya segaris.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Jungkook lirih. "Ada apa?" dan Jungkook sepertinya tidak menyadari jika kafe akan tutup lima belas menit lagi. Maka dengan senyuman yang mengeluarkan decakan ringan, Taehyung melebarkan lengannya sejenak. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa Vest dan Apron sudah tidak melekat di tubuhnya. Sampai Jungkook mengangguk, "Maaf ... aku terlalu asyik." Jungkook berbicara dengan nada rendah, menekan tombol power pada ponsel pintarnya. Meraih ransel dan hendak bangkit sampai suara Taehyung menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu berjalan sendirian," jawab Taehyung tetap dengan senyuman.  
Jungkook menoleh ke tempat lain, memastikan pria di depannya bukan pria tak waras. Tapi lantas ia mengangguk, "Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Jungkook, mengerling.

"Lima menit ... tiga."

"Call." Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya. []

 **[2012]**

"Dasar jalang keparat!" teriakan kembali menggema dari dalam ruangan sempit apartemen.

Kim Taehyung berdiri, bersandar pada daun pintu hanya mampu mendengar suara kelontang botol pecah. Kepalanya disandarkan, mendongak. Jantungnya ingin meledak tiap kali mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari orang yang selalu ia sebut 'Ayah' tidak tahu 'Ayah' atau hanya 'Ayah-ayahan', dan meski pria itu adalah Ayah kandung, Taehyung tetap membencinya. Ia tidak suka. Apalagi ketika mengetahui pintu terkunci. Membuatnya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong sang Ibu.

Sudah begitu sering ia mendengar itu. Melihat juga. Seolah yang dibutuhkan pria yang ia sebut Ayah itu hanyalah budak sex, asal dapat memenuhi hasrat duniawinya dan jika pria itu tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Pria itu akan mengamuk. Mengamuk atas segala hal; kemiskinan, kepuasan yang tidak pernah tercapai, kekolotan, dan ketololan.

Tangan Taehyung yang tersimpan dalam saku jaket hitamnya tergenggam kuat. Air matanya ditahan sampai ia merasakan sesak yang begitu mendalam, tidak mampu berkata. Mewantikan dirinya ... jika menjadi sosok ayah ia tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu, bahkan terbersit jika ia tidak akan pernah menikah. Agar ia tidak perlu merasakan kegalauan yang membuatnya mengamuk seperti pria itu. Taehyung takut jika ada darah, ada gen suka mengamuk yang diwariskan pria itu kepadanya. Taehyung takut menyakiti orang lain.

Itu sakit.

Dan Taehyung tak menyukainya.

Memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi, hanya beberapa mobil yang lewat, mata memanas, sayangnya Taehyung enggan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang bakal membuatnya kelihatan lemah. Menendang satu kaleng sprite yang menghalangi jalan dan meludah. Matanya tak pernah fokus sampai ia tiba di satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan ... rumah Namjoon, sahabatnya.

"Menginap," begitu Taehyung mengungkapkan kalimat sambil merebahkan tubuh ke sofa, Namjoon tak berkata. Hanya melirik, sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada bocah triplek itu dan duduk di sofa single buluk dengan debu berterbangan mengitari wajahnya saat ia merobohkan pantat seksinya ke sofa itu. Menuangkan soda ke dalam gelas sebelum Taehyung protes. Mengerti benar kebiasaan buruk Taehyung, maka Namjoon juga mengikutinya; hanya jika lelaki itu di depannya.

"Kau membolos lagi, Man."

Taehyung mendengus lirih. Bagaimana ia tidak membolos jika rumahnya saja terkunci? Seharian tak bisa masuk rumah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, sedangkan jika pagi Namjoon yang rajin pasti sudah berada di antara kursi-kursi buluk dengan seragam licin menempel di tubuhnya. Memerhatikan guru menjelaskan tentang banyak hal yang menurut orang udik macam Taehyung adalah hal mewah. Sesuatu yang berharga. "Lupa jalan," kata Taehyung yang menimbulkan kekehan dari Namjoon.

"Dasar gila," responsnya singkat dengan tegukan cocacola dingin. Namjoon menurunkan gelasnya. "Tinggalah di sini, selama yang kau mau, Tae."

"Mm."

"Aku selalu ada untukmu."

"Diamlah ... kau kedengaran seperti homo."

"Kurang ajar."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu, diikuti Namjoon yang juga terkekeh. Menyatakan bahwa 'tenang saja ... bukan homo.' Yah, bukan homo. Mereka hanya teman baik. Meski berbeda dengan fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Namjoon secara pribadi tidak menentang hubungan sesama jenis itu. Itu toh tidak merugikan mereka -yang bukan homo, karena selama dirinya normal, itu bukan masalah. Terserah. Mau merampas hak asasinya sendiri juga ... Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak peduli. Karena mereka bukan homo. Setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan. []

 **[2015]**

"Kau bau alkohol. Iyuh." Jungkook mengibaskan udara bebas di depannya saat tangannya menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang roboh begitu tiba di apartemennya sendiri-yang sudah tidak 'hanya' dia yang menghuni, melainkan Jungkook yang sudah sering datang setelah dua bulan mereka sering keluar bersama. Pertama ketika Taehyung mengajaknya pulang bersama, dan obrolan mereka secara tidak sengaja nyambung satu sama lain, tidak harus bingung. Keduanya suka hal yang sama. Dan keduanya sama-sama suka. Jadilah mereka bersama.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung masuk dengan tergopoh, meski tubuh Taehyung tidak terlalu berat bagi Jungkook yang bongsor, tetap saja sulit karena Taehyung dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak tahu apa sebabnya, Taehyung jarang mabuk. Malah tidak pernah kelihatan menyentuh minuman beralkohol itu. Merebahkan ke ranjang mini bersprei putih dengan suara debam rendah dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook lirih dengan mata kelincinya yang lucu. Ia berkedip saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung yang malah mendengkur, namun tangannya tetap bertautan. Membuat Jungkook iba dan diam, mengelus rambut lembut Taehyung dan mencium keningnya. "Dasar cengeng," lirih Jungkook menyingkirkan air mata yang tumpah dari mata Taehyung yang tertutup.

Ada kemungkinan kecil tidak mendengar kalimat Jungkook, namun sayangnya ... Jungkook sudah berada di bawah Taehyung, menatapnya garang. Seolah ia marah karena sudah dikatai cengeng. Membekap mulut manis Jungkook dengan bibirnya sendiri. Melumatnya sampai Jungkook tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam. Menerima setiap pundi-pundi luka yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

Hingga Taehyung menyadari bahwa ketakutannya terjadi juga. []

 **[2013]**

"Apa aku pernah benar di matamu?" suara Ibu Taehyung meninggi. Melindungi Taehyung di belakang tubuh kerdilnya yang bukan apa-apa dibanding pria di depannya yang memandang mereka garang.

Sebuah lukisan yang berada di lantai sudah hancur karena injakan, bertuliskan 'Saengil Cukkahae Eomma' dengan hangul kecil-kecil, ditulis tangan dengan rapi.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku!" teriak Ibunya. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana sampai ia berani mengatakan semuanya pada sang suami. Air matanya mengalir deras, "Kau bahkan tidak pernah memujiku seperti kau memuji istri orang yang selalu memberimu kepuasan!" air matanya memenuhi pipi. "Aku!" wanita itu memukul dadanya sendiri yang sesak. "Aku selalu di sampingmu! Mendukungmu, meski kau sudah kehilangan semua harta yang dulu kau agungkan itu! aku selalu berada di sisimu meski kau selalu memukuliku! Siapa yang selalu ada di sampingmu saat kau menangis?" ia menampakkan wajah marah yang mengasihi. Tapi pria di depannya tak mendengarkan.

Ia sudah terlanjur mabuk. Maka dengan satu pukulan berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh wanita kurus itu ke lantai yang dingin. Menimbulkan debam keras. Membuat ringisan semakin terlihat dengan pecahan botol yang melukai kakinya, menimbulkan bercak darah di sana. Menancap. Taehyung dilempar dengan satu tarikan kasar ke belakang, tidak pernah mampu melawan Ayahnya yang kini sudah mencengkeram rambut sang istri. Menarik rambutnya sampai wanita itu berdiri.

"Jalang sepertimu, eo!" teriaknya menampar wajah Istrinya dengan tangan kasar nan kekar. Taehyung meringis, masih bersimpuh di bawah kaki sang Ayah-yang tiba-tiba sudah meluncur menendang perut Istrinya dengan lutut yang membuat istrinya langsung terjatuh, memegangi perutnya sendiri yang senap. Terbatuk beberapa kali sampai air liur mengalir tak beratur. "Mengasuh anak sialan yang sudah dibuang orang tuanya!" teriak pria itu. Hidupnya acak-acakan, tangan kekar pria itu tak berhenti ... melayangkan pukulan sampai ia puas. Hingga tak menyadari satu serangan dari Kim Taehyung dapat membuatnya pening.

Wanita yang semula dipukuli itu terkejut dengan mata memerah. Melihat putranya berdiri dengan botol yang bagian bahwanya sudah pecah karena dentuman yang diberikan Taehyung ke kepala batu sang Ayah. Menimbulkan suara 'krak' keras, ayahnya mengerang ... Taehyung menusukkan sisi tajam botol itu ke perutnya. Berulang kali. Terus-terusan. Tak berhenti ... mati. []

 **[2017]**

Petugas yang menangani Taehyung memutarkan pena di tangannya. Mendecak jengkel saat Taehyung tak memberi alasan apapun untuk menjelaskan tentang alasannya melakukan pengrusakan properti publik dan mencoret dinding gedung-gedung dengan graviti tak jelasnya. Meletakkan pena hitam itu ke atas meja dan meraih sebotol air mineral. Berpikir Taehyung terlalu tua untuk bermain-main dengan pilok dan cat minyak di usia yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, tahu sendiri UU yang menjelaskan ketikbolehan melakukan pengrusakan properti ... Taehyung idiot. Itu yang benar-benar ia pikirkan.

Taehyung memerhatikan hal itu pada akhirnya, sampai ia mengalihkan pandangan saat sang petugas menenggak langsung minuman jernih itu dari botolnya. Mengingatkannya pada kebiasaan Ayahnya yang suka sekali mabuk. Ia tak tahan. Ia tak suka. Dan ketika sang petugas sudah menyelesaikan minumannya dengan putaran ke tutup botol, Taehyung kembali menghadap ke arah petugas itu.

"Biarkan aku menelepon seseorang," kata Taehyung.

Petugas itu berdecak, ingat saat Taehyung bilang tak punya orang tua dan kini ia minta telepon? Lucu. Tapi sang petugas tetap memberikan teleponnya kepada Taehyung, membiarkan bocah ingusan itu menghubungi seseorang. []

 **[2016]**

"Kau hanya boleh minum denganku. Ingat itu, Kook."

"Hum."

Taehyung mengacak rambut bayi bongsornya dengan senyuman kecil. Mencium bibir manis Jungkook. Memberikan lumatan kecil, membuat Jungkook mengatupkan mata tak menyadari jika Taehyung menyeringai di balik ciuman itu dan menjauhkan bibirnya saat Jungkook mulai berniat membalas, yang lantas membuat Jungkook merengut. Karena saat Jungkook mulai menikmati tiap kecupan yang diberi Taehyung, lelaki triplek itu selalu menjauhkan bibirnya. Mempermainannya dalam dilema orang dewasa yang menjengkelkan. Memukul dada Taehyung dan melihat sebotol-dua botol soju hijau lumut di meja.

Dua hari lalu, Jungkook merengek karena Taehyung tidak memberinya minuman. Tahu sebenarnya ... Taehyung sibuk bekerja di kafe sampai lupa jika mereka punya janji, minum bersama sampai mabuk. Bukan janji 'mereka' seperti yang diingat Jungkook, melainkan tuntutan Jungkook yang suka berlaku seenaknya. Menginginkan hasrat keremajaannya dipenuhi agar rasa ingin tahunya menghilang. Jadi, setelah merengek dengan alasan ini-itu, akhirnya Jungkook mendapat apa yang ia mau.

Setelah Taehyung menutup teleponnya-dua jam lalu, mengatakan dirinya sudah ada di jalan dengan Soju pesanan Jungkook, ia merasakan bahwa Taehyung adalah pacar terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Tidak seperti Park Jimin yang selalu melarangnya melakukan yang ia sukai. Melarangnya makan-makanan manis. Melarangnya keluar malam. Melarangnya tidur telat. Dan banyak hal lain yang menyebalkan. Dan Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan balikan dengan Park Jimin. Meski dari kabar yang didengar, Jimin sudah punya pacar semanis gula. Bodo amat. Terserah.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung bangkit.

"Ganti," jawab Taehyung lirih.

Jungkook tidak menjawab lagi. Memilih untuk membuka tutup soju yang langsung menyegat hidungnya, hidungnya agak mengembang saat mencium aroma itu. meneguknya langsung dari botol, sedangkan Taehyung yang membelakanginya tengah mengganti kemeja putihnya dengan kaos kutung hitam. Setelah selesai ia lantas berbalik badan dan segera berlari ke arah Jungkook, membanting botol yang dikecup Jungkook dengan amarah saat melihat bocah itu meneguk langsung dari botolnya.

"Apa..."

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu!" teriak Taehyung membuat Jungkook bungkam. Takut. Takut akan sesuatu yang bakal terjadi. Maka ia memilih diam, sedangkan Taehyung merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ia duduk dengan tangan meremas rambut. Kepalanya terus memutar kenangan di mana ia menancapkan botol pecahan ke perut Ayahnya, teringat saat Ayahnya selalu memukul Ibunya ketika marah, ingatan yang membuatnya muak.

"Taengie...," panggil Jungkook lirih. Menyentuh pipi kekasihnya dengan jari. Taehyung mengangkat dagu, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "A-aku tidak akan memintamu membelikan soju lagi! Tenang saja ... tidak akan. Aku berjanji," katanya gagap. Polos. Murni. Dan Taehyung telah berdosa karena sudah menodai bocah semurni Jeon Jungkook.  
"Ini bukan salahmu, Kook."

"A-ku tetap akan minta maaf."

"Lupakan ... sekarang, habiskan minumanmu," perintah Taehyung menunjuk sebotol lagi soju dengan dagunya.

"Aku minum jika kau juga minum," kata Jungkook.

Maka tiap kali Taehyung meneguk segelas mini soju dan membiarkan mulutnya penuh, Jungkook akan mendekat. Menerima cairan bening yang membuat tengkuknya tegang itu dari mulut Taehyung, mengakhirinya dengan lumatan kecil. Membawa Jungkook ke pangkuan Taehyung, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, dan kembali berakhir di pembaringan.

Dengan gerakan kalem Taehyung meremas rambut Jungkook yang begitu lembut. Mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu lembut, memberi kode pada Jungkook agar membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Taehyung mengabsen setiap geligi putih yang begitu manis dengan lidahnya. Menyuarakan decak yang menggairahkan, hingga pada detik dimana Jungkook mulai kehabisan napas dan menjauh, Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dari Jungkook, mengarahkan lidahnya ke rahang tegas Jungkook yang gemuk, menggigit lehernya yang membuat jungkook secara tak sengaja mendesah pendek. Merasakan tubuhnya gemetar dengan bulu roma yang naik, merinding.

Matanya terpejam demi menikmati tiap hal yang diberikan Taehyung untuknya. Tak menyadari jika tangan Taehyung sudah menyingkir dari rambut dan meremas tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jungkook mendesah pendek. Menjambak Taehyung kasar, membuat lelaki di bawahnya itu mendongak, membuka mata. "Jangan bertingkah seperti perawan, Hyung!" ucap Jungkook dengan muka memerah. Napasnya memburu. []

 **[2017]**

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah lima kali ia menelepon ... tidak dijawab. Ia memandang telepon genggam jadul itu dengan kosong. Meletakkannya ke hadapan sang petugas yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan lelaki di depannya. "Tidak ada jawaban," ucap Taehyung lirih membuat sang petugas mendesah pendek.

"Kim Taehyung ... kau anak dari Jung Daehyun, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung menaikkan dagunya. Seketika melihat foto Ayah biologisnya di sebuah dokumen dengan foto wanita lain yang ia kenal. Tentu ia mengenal mereka. "Anak yang terbuang," lirih petugas itu yang lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Lantas ... selama ini, dengan siapa kau tinggal?"

"Ibuku."

"Ibumu bahkan sudah membuangmu demi kepopuleran. Ckck. Aku baru tahu jika hubungan keluargamu begitu rumit," petugas itu meludah sembarangan. Taehyung tak mau mendengar semua ini. "Diasuh bibinya yang mempunyai suami pemabuk, tahun 2013 membunuh suaminya sendiri, kemudian bunuh diri dengan tidak mau makan apapun saat di penjara. Astaga." Petugas itu membanting tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan tertawa kecil.

Tidak pernah mau tahu apakah Taehyung mau mendengar dongeng tolol itu atau tidak. Karena selama ini ... yang ia tahu, Kim Majoon adalah Ayahnya, dan Han Hyejin adalah Ibunya. Bukan wajah-wajah yang terpampang di dokumen itu sekarang. Taehyung merasakan kakinya mulai kesemutan, kuku-kuku jarinya menggerus paku kecil karatan yang ada di meja, tak berekspresi.

"Ya wajar kalau tidak ada yang menjawab teleponmu. Kau sudah dibuang," kata petugas itu lagi. "Lalu sekarang ... apa maumu?"

"Penjarakan saja," jawab Taehyung. "Atau dipancung."

Jawaban itu membuat petugas terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan siapa yang Taehyung hubungi. Seolah tak mau tahu ... Taehyung tetap bicara, "Yang kuhubungi temanku. Kim Namjoon. Bukan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka." []

 **[2016]**

"Akhiri saja," ucap Taehyung beringsut menyingkirkan bokong gempal Jungkook dari tubuhnya, bangkit dari duduknya untuk meraih jaket yang tergantung pada paku di dinding. Memakainya, tidak mempedulikan Jungkook yang masih menangis dengan mata memerah memenuhi lautan jernih itu sepenuhnya.

Jungkook baru saja menyampaikan berita besar pada Taehyung, namun kekasihnya tidak bahagia dan malah mengatakan hal itu kepada Jungkook. Putus. Berakhir. Atau apalah yang sama artiannya sama dengan berpisah. Tidak mau melihat lagi. Tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi Jungkook tak mau ... ia mencintai Taehyung.

"Kau tidak bisa mempertahankan kedua hal yang kau cintai, Kook. Dan aku memilih mundur," sambung Taehyung melemparkan jaket bulu mahal Jungkook ke wajah kekasihnya-atau mantan?, menyembunyikan tangisan Jungkook yang meninggalkan isakan kecil. "Kau mencintai musik. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk menjadi musisi, dan aku hanyalah sampah yang akan menghalangi jalanmu."

"Kau bukan-"

"Pulanglah. Sudah larut," potong Taehyung. Ia membuka pintu depan, memegang knop pintu dengan lirikan di mata yang tertunduk. "Aku antar sampai stasiun."

"H-"

"Kook," lagi. Taehyung menahan napas sejenak. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

Maka Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung tanpa berkata.

Taehyung selalu menjadi yang terdepan. Sama seperti sekarang. Meski ia selalu berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah, Jungkook selalu kalah. Kalah berdebat. Kalah kuat. Kalah ilmu. Kalah segala-galanya. Kenapa Taehyung selalu terlihat keren? Kenapa imagenya berbeda dengan dirinya yang lucu? Ia ingin dewasa ... mengejar Taehyung. Memeluk Taehyung. Ia ingin melakukan 'apa' yang ia tonton ketika Taehyung memergokinya untuk kali pertama. Meski, yah, mereka sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Tapi ... bisakah Jungkook melupakan Taehyung? Jungkook meringis tiap harus memikirkan hal itu. Jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jungkook menabrak Taehyung. Menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium lama kekasihnya sampai air mata mereka bercampur. []

 **[2017]**

Taehyung membayangkan sosok kecil yang tengah berlari di antara keluarga yang bahagia dengan anjing kecil mereka, fluffy. Menjilati wajahnya, hidung mancungnya ... tertawa. Kemudian akan minum teh bersama, sedang fluffy berada di pangkuannya. Namun bayangan itu tergerus ketika masing-masing orang tuanya menemukan jalan yang bersinggungan. Menitipkan Taehyung pada orang yang entah siapa -yang disebutnya selalu dengan kata Ibu dan Ayah. Sedangkan orang tua kandungnya melanglang buana dengan nama yang berbeda. Di tempat yang berbeda pula. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ketika Ayahnya terlibat masalah dengan agensi, nama Taehyung muncul ... bersamaan dengan nama Ibunya, Byun Baekhyun, Sang Diva yang sudah melejit namanya hingga kancah internasional.

Namun karena wajahnya tidak pernah disorot publik, Taehyung tetap aman. Dan ia tahu semua itu berkat bantuan Namjoon. Sebelum Namjoon meninggalkannya ke California untuk meneruskan pendidikan.

Taehyung duduk di sudut ruang penjara yang dingin. Tempat terakhir baginya yang tak berharga. Yang terkutuk. [] 

**-fin-**

 **A\N**

 **Cerita ini pernah dipublish di wattpad dengan akun** _ **mokabernet.**_ **Dan di sini baru pertama kali upload. Mind to read and review. ^^**

 **xo**

 **moka**


End file.
